


Smok w Okowach

by PRrrr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Dothraki, Essos, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Polski | Polish, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Riches to Rags, Secret Identity, Slavery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRrrr/pseuds/PRrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Daenerys Targaryen zaczynała krucjatę przeciw niewolnictwu nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś sama stanie się jego ofiarą. Teraz czeka ją trudna walka o przetrwanie.<br/>Post-ADWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zafra I

Obudziły ją, jak codziennie, bolesne uderzenia laski Staruchy. Podobny los spotkał Xandę, letniaczkę o skórze czarnej niczym smoła, z którą dzieliła wiązkę siana i przykrótki, cienki koc. Noce stawały się coraz zimniejsze, zasypiały więc w swoich ramionach, chcąc zyskać w ten sposób choćby odrobinę ciepła. Niektóre niewolnice spały pod skórami; był to jednak szczególny przywilej, rozdzielany przez Staruchę, rządzącą ich namiotem. Jak dotąd doświadczały go jedynie Dothraczki, nie _Ifaq_ – obce, takie jak ona i Xanda.

Starucha uderzyła ją jeszcze raz, mocniej, a po chwili zabrała jej koc. Podniosła się tak szybko, jak mogła, nie chcąc wystawiać cierpliwość swojej zwierzchniczki na dalszą próbę. Wiedziała, że i bez tego ma wśród Dothraczek opinie głupiej i leniwej niewolnicy. Starała się jak mogła, ale nikt jej wcześniej nie nauczył ciężkiej pracy, którą teraz musiała wykonywać.

Wy – wiekowa nadzorczyni namiotu wskazała palcem na nią i Xandę, po czym drugą rękę zwróciła ku stojącym w rogu namiotu dwóm wiadrom, i otworzyła bezzębne usta w czymś będącym parodią uśmiechu.

\- Gówno – wycedziła.

Wiedziały o co chodzi. Starucha rzadko mówiła do nich pełnymi zdaniami, być może nie dowierzając ich znajomości mowy Dothraków.

 - _Ai!_ – rzuciły obydwie, dając tym krótkim słowem do zrozumienia, że pojmują i wykonają polecenie. Szacunek dla tych z wyższą pozycją był niezmiernie ważny wśród Dothraków. Przez pierwsze tygodnie niewoli dziwiło ją, że wielcy wojownicy – o ile byli akurat w dobrym nastroju – potrafili udać, że nie zauważają drobnych błędów lub nieudolności niewolników, podczas gdy kobiety, niewolni nadzorcy czy wolna biedota, którą nie stać było nawet na konia wręcz szukali pretekstów do użycia bata. Zaczęła to rozumieć, gdy poznała bliżej Staruchę. Nosi na szyi metalową obrożę tak jak my wszystkie, ale wyżywając się na innych, może na chwilę o tym zapomnieć.

\- Chodźmy już – popędziła ją Xanda. Ostrożnie ujęły przeznaczone sobie wiadra.

Na szczęście nie musiały daleko iść – namioty niewolników położone były na skraju obozu. Od granicy obozu przeszły może z pięćset kroków, zanim uznały, że są już dostatecznie daleko, by pozbyć się cuchnącej zawartości niesionych kubłów. Przy okazji załatwiły swoje potrzeby. Dothrakowie będąc w drodze ubierali się prosto, a swoich niewolników jeszcze prościej. To ułatwiało sprawę.

Gdy wróciły, mieszkanki ich namiotu zabierały się do śniadania. W wielkim kotle przy ognisku gotowała się strawa – warzywa, jadalne korzenie, kilka kawałków koniny. Resztki ze stołu _Khala_. Kto miał zezwolenie Staruchy, mógł sięgnąć do kotła i umieścić trochę strawy na przygotowanych wcześniej podpłomykach. Niewolnice znajdujące się w niełasce lub te, które wcześniej popisały się zbytnim łakomstwem, musiały dusić głód przeżuwając powoli te ostatnie.

Patrząc na jedzących, czuła pustkę w brzuchu i ślinę w ustach. Nic nie jadła od wczorajszego popołudnia i choćby jeden podpłomyk przyjęłaby z radością, ale nawet to nie było jej dane.

– Wy. _Ifaq, woda_ – rozkazała Starucha, wciskając im w ręce kije, do których krańców przywiązano skórzane worki. Potem zwróciła się ku grupie jedzących.

– Miri, Ziganni, idźcie z nimi – rzuciła. Widocznie musiały wcześniej czymś podpaść.

– Pani, nic nie jadłyśmy, czy możemy chociaż… – Xanda podjęła próbę, ale starucha tylko prychnęła i uniosła groźnie laskę.

\- Już idziemy – zarządziła najstarsza z całej czwórki Ziganni, przejmując rolę przywódczyni grupy i zapobiegając być może awanturze.

Rzeka znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie od miejsca, w którym wyrzucały wcześniej nieczystości. Aby się do niej dostać, trzeba było przejść przez cały obóz. Szły szybko, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi wolnych Dothraków. Zdarzało się, że zaczepiały ich dzieci, obsypując je wyzwiskami, ciągnąć za włosy lub wyrywając noszone przedmioty. Wiedziały, że są bezkarne, bo niewolnik, który ośmieliłby się je dotknąć w najlepszym razie kończył pod pręgierzem. Dzieci były tylko uciążliwe; gorzej, gdy niewolnica wpadła w oku pijanemu lub rozochoconemu wojownikowi. Jeśli nie była oficjalnie przypisana innemu, musiała mu się oddać i brana była na miejscu, na oczach wszystkich. Takich był los tych, którzy nosili obrożę. I ona nie uniknęła tego losu. Mogła tylko dziękować bogom, że wojownik, który szczególnie ją sobie upodobał szybko znalazł śmierć, spadając z konia i łamiąc kark. Od tego czasu zaczęły krążyć plotki, że jest cudzoziemską wiedźmą, która przynosi nieszczęście i rzuca uroki na tych, którzy z nią obcują. Dzięki temu zostawiano ją zazwyczaj w spokoju.

Tym razem ich pochód przebiegał bez incydentu. Obóz zresztą był tego dnia prawie pusty. Wkrótce opuściły jego granice i mogły poczuć się swobodniej.

\- Wojownicy wyruszyli jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Pewnie za tą karawaną, o której gadali dwa dni temu – podzieliła się z nimi wiedzą Ziganni, postawna Dotraczka w średnim wieku o przeoranej zmarszczkami twarzy.

\- Ci kupcy albo dadzą prezenty, albo Jhokko sam je sobie weźmie – kontynuowała – tak czy siak, będziemy mieli w obozie kolejne księżniczki.

\- Co masz na myśli? – przerwała jej bez zastanowienia. Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Każda cudzoziemska kurwa, którą dają w prezencie _khalowi_ to księżniczka srająca złotem, wedle tego co się jej pozbywa – wyjaśniła Ziganni.

\- Wszyscy to wiedzą – dodała Miri, która do ich namiotu trafiła, gdy jej khalasar zhańbił się w walce, poddając obóz. Była wśród nich najmłodsza i najdrobniejsza. A także najbardziej skłonna do pomagania innym, co teraz udowodniła wyciągając spod sukni dwa podpłomyki.

\- Dla was, _ifaq_. Podebrałam starej jak nie patrzyła.

Razem z Xandą z radością odebrały podarunek, starając się nie zauważać złego spojrzenia, które rzuciła im Ziganni.

 - Głupia jest – zwróciła się do Miri – jak już masz kraść, to kradnij dla siebie. Sama skóra i kości, padniesz w drodze i cię dobiją, żebyś nie przeszkadzała w marszu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą być może uznałaby za niewygodną, gdyby nie była zajęta jedzeniem. Podpłomyk smakował jak potrawa godna królów.

\- A wiecie, że Starucha była kiedyś _Khaleesi_? – Miri uznała, że najlepiej będzie zmienić temat – Podobno w młodości była piękna. Ale potem _khal_ znalazł sobie inną, młodszą i ładniejszą, cudzoziemkę. A z niej zrobił niewolnicę. Dlatego teraz nienawidzi wszystkie _ifaq_.

\- Znowu pleciesz głupoty – pokręciła głową Ziganni – żadna tam z niej _Khaleesi_. _Khaleesi_ , jak przestają być potrzebna, wysyłane są do _Vaes Dothrak_ – przerwała na chwilę, by splunąć na ziemię – albo na tamten świat. To zwykła nałożnica była, niewolnica jak my wszystkie, ale żyjąca w przepychu u boku _khala_ Arakho.

\- Arakho? – zapytała Miri.

\- Był taki, przed twoim czasem, i moim zresztą też. Wiesz przecież, że ona ma ze sto lat – odpowiedziała Ziganni.

\- Wszyscy to wiedzą – zgodziła się Miri.

Nie kontynuowały rozmowy, bo przed nimi widać już było rzekę.

\- Do pracy – rozkazała Ziganni.

Zdjęły worki i weszły do wody, aby je napełnić. Stanęła przy brzegu. Woda była zimna, poza tym  nie chciała zamoczyć dothrackiej sukni, swojej jedynej sztuki ubrania. Popatrzyła przed siebie. Rzeka ciągnęła się aż po horyzont.

\- Ziganni, czy ta rzeka dokądś prowadzi? Do morza, albo do jakiegoś miasta?

Dothraczka spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

\- Pewnie gdzieś musi prowadzić, ale skąd i po co miałabym to wiedzieć? Tobie też to na nic nie potrzebne. Lepiej patrz, czy jakieś ryby nie pływają obok. Choć raz mogłybyśmy zjeść porządnie.

Odruchowo pochyliła się nad wodą. Żadnej ryby nie zobaczyła, dostrzegła natomiast własne oblicze. Wyglądała żałośnie. Brudna, wychudzona twarz. Krótkie, zmatowiałe i skołtunione włosy. A na szyi – obroża z brązu, świadectwo bycia czyjąś własnością.

  _Zafra._ Niewolnica. To był teraz jej jedyny tytuł. A przecież kiedyś miała ich tak wiele: Daenerys Targaryen, Zrodzona w Burzy, Matka Smoków, _Mhysa_.

 _Wyzwolicielka z okowów_ , która sama dała zakuć się w kajdany, pomyślała z goryczą. Czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się z nich wyzwolić?

W oddali usłyszała tętent koni.


	2. Zafra II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Khalasaru przybywają goście

Do obozu wracały biegiem, dobrze wiedząc, że może być z nimi źle, jeśli nie zdążą przed przybyciem jeźdźców. Jeśli _khal_ będzie ich do czegoś potrzebował, a ich nie będzie na miejscu, zemści się na Starej – a Stara odegra się na nich. Tym razem im się udało, może dlatego, że jak się wkrótce okazało, wśród przybyłych byli także _ifaq_ , mniej wprawieni w konnej jeździe niż Dothrakowie.

Dany dołączyła do grupy niewolników, która wyszło na przywitanie _khala_ i jego nowych towarzyszy. Przy okazji miała okazję lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Było ich dwóch i dziesięciu, większość zbrojna eskorta, z wyglądu Dothrakowie, ale ubrani w ghiskarskim stylu. Trzech zdawało się pełnić kierowniczą rolę. Nosili się z ostentacyjnym zbytkiem – wielokolorowe jedwabne szaty, naszyjniki i pierścienie lśniące się szlachetnymi kamieniami. Dobrze znała ten styl. Okrutni panowie znad Zatoki Niewolniczej. Ci, których przysięgała wytępić. Jakże była wtedy naiwna.

Przypatrzyła się dokładniej przybyłym. Dwóch trzymało się razem, namiętnie o czymś dyskutując. Pierwszy był niskim grubasem z brodą w nienaturalnie złotym kolorze, zapewne farbowaną. Jego towarzysz był nieco wyższy, zupełnie łysy, ale za to ze złotym pierścieniem w nosie. Trochę z boku trzymał się trzeci, najmłodszy, dobrze zbudowany i noszący na sobie mniejszą liczbę błyskotek, zapewne pomocnik pozostałych… Przez krótką chwilę jej wzrok spotkał się z jego wzrokiem, jednak niemal w tym samym momencie poczuła bolesne uderzenie z tyłu głowy.

\- Nie stoi jak krowa – wycedziła Starucha, groźnie wymachując laską – jest robota.

Rzeczywiście, _khal_ Jhokko zsiadł w międzyczasie z konia i wyrzucił z siebie strumień rozkazów. Niewolnicy zajęli się końmi. Niewolnice czekała inna praca: trzeba było szybko przygotować ucztę. Oznaczało to ubijanie i oprawianie zwierząt, pieczenie mięsa, przygotowanie napojów i zakąsek. Na co dzień Dothrakowie zadowalali się koniną i sfermentowanym mlekiem, ale każdy _khal_ godny swojego miana trzymał w _khalasar_ towar przeznaczony na specjalne okazje: różne gatunki ptactwa, pewną liczbę świń, bydła, owiec, także wina i mocniejsze trunki. Przy podejmowania gości nie wypadało oszczędzać.

Dany skierowano do obdzierania z piór świeżo ubitych kogutów, które miały trafić na stół jako kapłony. Starała się jak mogła, ale technika i tempo jej pracy wywoływały tylko śmiech pracujących z nią starych, bezzębnych Dothraczek. _Adra Vos_ , wolny żółw, było najłagodniejszym przezwiskiem, jakie usłyszała. Przy okazji udało się jej jednak dowiedzieć czegoś o przybyłych.

\- To kupcy z Yunkai, wracający z _Vaes Dothrak_. Noszą przed sobą znaki od staruch i wszystkich wielkich _khalów_ , dlatego Jhokko darował im życie – zdradziła najlepiej poinformowana z Dothraczek.

\- Dawniej żadne żadne by go nie powstrzymały – odpowiedziała druga, po czym splunęła na ziemię i dodała – Jhokko to wyleniały lew.

\- Głupia jesteś – pokręciła głową pierwsza – bardziej się opłaci udzielić tym _ifaq_ pomocy, niż zabijać ich.

Więcej już nie usłyszała, bo przyszedł po nią niewolnik-eunuch z otoczenia samego Jhokko.

\- Kazano mi przyprowadzić białowłosą _zafra_ do namiotu _khala_ – ogłosił.

Zaprowadzono ją pod namiot khala, przed oblicze Staruchy i Ajjemmi, postawnej matrony będącej zwierzchniczką wszystkich niewolnic i eunuchów w _khalasar_. Pokłoniła się głęboko.

\- Podobno służyłaś u możnych znad Zatoki Niewolniczej, _zafra_ – oznajmiła pani Ajjemmi.

\- _Ai!_ – skłamała.

 - W takim razie będziesz wiedziała, co i jak im podać. Ta stara – wskazała Staruchę – uważa się za najmądrzejszą, ale w życiu nie widziała Yunkajczyka i nie zna ich zwyczajów. _Khal_ wiążę z nimi spore nadzieje. Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz, _zafra_ , będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobisz –  Ajjemmi dodała, odchodząc do innych obowiązków.

Starucha nie mówiła nic, ale w jej oczach Daenerys zobaczyła nienawiść. Nie zapomni tego upokorzenia, pomyślała, ale mścić się będzie na mnie, nie na Ajjemmi. O ile wcześniej nie narażę się komuś innemu.

Kolejne godziny spędziła na dobieraniu odpowiednich gatunków wina, próbowaniu yunkajskich potraw i ustalaniu kolejności ich podawania. Nie znała zwyczajów panujących w Yunkai, ale podejrzewała, że nie mogą zbyt różnić się od tych panujących w Meereen.  Dobrze było poczuć, że po raz pierwszy odkąd dołączyła do _Khalasar_ Jhokko ktoś liczy się z jej zdaniem. Złudzenie nie przetrwało długo. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem uczty podeszła do niej jedna z niewolnic służących na co dzień w namiocie _khala_ i przywołała ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Idź już stąd, _ifaq_. My się zajmiemy obsługiwaniem gości, twoja nadzorczyni ma dla ciebie inne zajęcie.

Starucha. Zapewne nie chciała, żebym kręciła się bliżej Yunkajczyków. Zrezygnowana, wróciła do namiotu niewolnic. Na miejscu czekała już na nią Ziganni, która zaczęła od rzucenia jej w twarz szmaty materiału.

\- _Ifaq_ , masz wymyć w wodzie z rzeki wszystkie nasze naczynia, w tym kubły na nieczystości. Mam ci przekazać, że jeśli nie zdążysz ze wszystkim na czas, lub źle się spiszesz, dostaniesz baty – wyrecytowała obojętnie.

Dany cicho zaklęła pod nosem. W życiu się z tym nie zabiorę na raz. Będę musiała chodzić tam i z powrotem.

\- Czy mogę chociaż dostać coś do jedzenia? Przez cały dzień zjadłam tylko jeden podpłomyk – zapytała, nie spodziewając się pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Jakież było jej zdumienie, gdy Ziganni dała jej owoce i suszone mięso.

\- Dzień uczty, dziś nawet my możemy pojeść – mruknęła.

Resztę dnia spędziła, krążąc między rzeką a namiotem. Większość Dothraków, nawet niewolnicy, spędzała czas biesiadując. W namiocie _khala_ zmieścili się tylko wybrani goście, ale zabawa trwała w najlepsze także w pozostałej części obozu. Odnosiła wrażenie, że tylko jej pisana była tego dnia ciężka robota od świtu do nocy. Radości innych mogła przyglądać się tylko z oddali.

Było już ciemno, gdy skończyła pracę i wycieńczona runęła na swoje posłanie. Jednak zaraz po tym jak zamknęły jej się oczy, obudził ją ból. Ktoś ciągnął ją za włosy.

\- Idziesz z nami – rzucił nieznany jej wojownik, od którego czuć było wyraźną woń alkoholu. Wstała, wiedząc że protesty na niewiele się zdadzą. Idąc przez obóz zorientowała się szybko, że nie jest sama. Z każdego kierunku dołączali wojownicy lub nadzorcy popychający przed sobą niewolnice, w większości młode lub obcego pochodzenia.

Ściśnięto je w końcu w jednym miejscu i kazano stanąć przed namiotem _khala_. Chwilę później ze środka wynurzył się sam Jhokko w towarzystwie yunkajskich kupców.

\- Rozbierać się! – krzyknął głośno jeden z jego braci krwi, a rozkaz zaczęli powtarzać otaczający je nadzorcy.

Dany natychmiast zrozumiała o co chodzi. _Khal_ postanowił dać swoim gościom prezenty. Mimo, że nawet i w ubraniu było jej dosyć zimno, bez ociągania ściągnęła koszulę i zdjęła suknię. Stanęła prosto, wypinając pierś i ręce kładąc po bokach. Jeśli wydostanie się stąd wymaga pokazania cycków i cipy, jest w stanie zapłacić tą cenę. Wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze, nie wiedziała czy z nerwów, czy z zimna. Z trudem skupiła się na tym, co działo się przed nią.

Trzej najważniejsi Yunkajczycy krążyli niepewnym krokiem wśród nagich niewolnic, rozprawiając z miną znawców i co chwila wybuchając śmiechem. Jedna na kilka dziewczyn budziła ich większe zainteresowanie; przyglądali się jej z większą uwagą, dotykali, czasami zadawali pytania. Spośród tych wybranek, mniej więcej co drugą uznawali za odpowiednią. Dawali wtedy znać jednemu ze swoich pomagierów, a ten popędzał ją w kierunku yunkajskich namiotów. Najczęściej wybierali cudzoziemki. Przed sobą dostrzegła Xandę i Miri. Obie zostały wybrane. Letniaczka przyjęła to spokojnie, ale młoda Dothraczka zaczęła płakać, gdy zrozumiała o co chodzi. Jeden ze strażników uspokoił ją uderzeniem w twarz.

Tymczasem kupcy przeszli do jej rzędu. Kontem oka widziała, jak bez większego zainteresowania oglądają dwie Dothraczki. Potem stanęli przed nią. Wiedziała, że powinna zwrócić wzrok ku ziemi jak przystało niewolnicy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie było w stanie się na to zdobyć. Zamiast tego patrzyła w dal, starając się nie ukazywać emocji.

\- Lysenka? – rzucił jeden z handlarzy, niski i gruby mężczyzna z pięknie wystrzyżoną brodą ufarbowaną na złoto.

\- Jeśli tak, to może się okazać użyteczna. Szkolą je w tym samym co my, podobno nawet lepiej – rzucił drugi, szczerząc zęby, z których co drugi był złoty. Obydwaj mówili ghiskarską odmianą valyriańskiego.

\- Dziewczyno, czy jesteś wytresowaną kurwą z Lys? – zwrócił się do niej złotozębny.

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

\- Fuj. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru jej wypróbowywać – stwierdził grubas – jest brudna, zawszona i śmierdzi.

\- Czemu nie odpowiadasz? Jesteś głucha, czy głupia? – dopytywał jego towarzysz, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wyraźnie poirytowany, uderzył ją z całej siły w twarz. Straciła równowagę i padła na ziemię.

\- To strata czasu. Mamy co chcieliśmy. Wracamy – wtrącił się trzeci z handlarzy, najmłodszy, ten którego wcześniej uznała za pomocnika dwóch pierwszy. Musiała się pomylić, bo pozostali bez żadnego sprzeciwu podążyli za młodszym towarzyszem, jakby przywykli do wykonywania jego rozkazów.

Podniosła się powoli, zbierając z ziemi swoje łachmany. Zawiodłam, pomyślała. To była moja jedyna szansa, ale nie potrafiłam się przed nimi ukorzyć. Obok pojawił się eunuch-niewolnik pełniący rolę nadzorcy.

\- Wracaj do siebie – rozkazał jej niemal ojcowsko łagodnym tonem.

Nie oponowała. Niczym w transie, nie panując w pełni nad własnymi nogami, wróciła do swojego namiotu. W środku reszta mieszkańców spała. Ale nie Xanda i Miri, przypomniała sobie.

Znalazła swój koc i ułożyła się do snu. Wiedziała, że jutro czeka ją ciężka praca. Jak zwykle. Jak zawsze? Ile czasu miała spędzić jako pogardzana niewolnica Dothraków? Rok? Dwa? Dziesięć?

Jak dotąd wytrzymała kilka miesięcy. Ile dokładnie, trudno jej było powiedzieć. Wszystko zaczęło się feralnego dnia, kiedy to zdecydowała się opuścić Drogona. Była wtedy przekonana, że nie wyjścia, że umrze żywiąc się ochłapami mięsa, bez dostępu do czystej wody, ze zniszczoną koszulą jako jedyną osłoną. Ruszyła droga wzdłuż rzeki, licząc dojdzie do morza, do jakiegoś miasta, licząc na cud. Żywiła się podejrzanymi jagodami, piła zatrutą wodę. W pewnym momencie musiała stracić przytomność. Niechybnie by wtedy zginęła, gdyby nie trafili na nią zwiadowcy z _Khalasar_ Jhokko. Uratowali jej życie, ale zabrali wolność.

Dothrakowie uznali, że jest niewolnicą, która zbiegła lub została porzucona przez inny _Khalasar_. Jakże inaczej wytłumaczyć jej obecność na niezamieszkanym pustkowiu? Dany postanowiła nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Drogona nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Cóż mogła zrobić bez niego? Uznała, że gdyby wyjawiła swoją prawdziwą tożsamość wdowy po Drogo, zamknęli by ją w _Vaes Dothrak_ lub zabili za złamanie starożytnych tradycji. Przez kolejne dni udawała słabszą niż była w istocie, jednocześnie wypatrując na nie swojego smoka. Gdyby tylko ją zauważył, gdyby przyfrunął… Wróciłaby do roli królowej, a jej wrogowie poznaliby, co znaczy _Ogień i Krew_.

 Czwartego dnia wyciągnięto ją z samego rana z barłogu i dano do wyboru: obroża lub śmierć. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Drogon już nie wróci. Wybrała obrożę. Czy zrobiłaby to, gdyby wiedziała, co to tak naprawdę oznacza? Z każdym dniem śmierć stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca. W _Khalasar_ ostre narzędzia były wszędzie…

Nie, pomyślała. Może stracić życie, ale nikt i nic jej nie zmusi, by sama je sobie odebrała. Yunkai. Z Yunkai jest już blisko do Meereen. Yunkai jest jej nadzieją. Nie da jej sobie tak łatwo odebrać.

Zsunęła z siebie koc i usiadła rozglądając się dookoła. W namiocie wszyscy spali, niektórzy głęboko, jak wnosiła z chrapania Staruchy. Wstała, i nie ważąc się założyć sandałów ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Po kilku krokach była już na świeżym powietrzu. Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, podniosła głowę i ruszyła przed siebie pewnym krokiem. Nie mogę zapomnieć, że jestem smokiem. Nikt nie zatrzyma smoka. Jeśli spojrzę za siebie, będę zgubiona.

Jej cel nie mógł dalej niż kilkaset kroków dalej, ale miała wrażenie, że dotarcie do niego zajęło jej całą wieczność. Czuła, że serce jej dudni, gdy zobaczyła go przed sobą. Namioty Yunkajskich kupców. Jeden z dothrackich najemników pełniących rolę ochroniarzy stał na warcie i właśnie ją zauważył. Nadeszła pora na najtrudniejszą część.

\- Prowadź mnie do swojego przywódcy – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie. Strażnik ani drgnął.

\- Przychodzę z polecenia _khala_.

Drugie zdanie wywołało wreszcie reakcję, choć zdawało jej się, że Dothrak rzucił jej wątpiące spojrzenie. Wkrótce zniknął w największym z namiotów na niepokojąco długi moment. Gdy wyszedł, wskazał jej drogę ręką, udając uniżenie.

\- Mądry Pan Faez zo Kendaq przyjmie cię, _zafra_ , ale tylko ze względu na _khala_.

Skinęła głową i wkroczyła do namiotu. Faez zo Kendaq leżał na posłaniu ze skór egzotycznych zwierząt, lwów czy może tygrysów, przykładając rękę do głowy. Był też kompletnie nagi.

\- _Khal_ Jhokko ma duże poczucie humoru, jeśli przysyła mi niewolnicę po suto zakrapianej uczcie – oznajmił kpiącym głosem.

\- To nie _khal_ mnie przysłał – przyznała się, skrywając zmieszanie, jakie wywołał w niej wygląd jego nagiego ciała. Musiała przyznać, że bardziej przypominał _khala_ Drogo niż typowego handlarza niewolników.

\- W takim razie masz dużo do wytłumaczenia, _zafra_. Radziłbym ci się pośpieszyć – odpowiedział, jednocześnie wyjmując zza grubej puchowej poduszki bogato zdobiony nóż.

\- Przyszłam cię prosić, panie… wiem, że zabierasz z _Khalasar_ niewolników. Weź też i mnie.

\- To jakiś żart? – Faez rzucił ostro – poznaje cię teraz. Kiedy moi współtowarzysze oceniali twoje walory, nie mogłaś wycedzić słowa, a teraz zyskałaś odwagę bardzo niebezpieczną dla niewolnicy.

Uklękła przed nim, dając sobie trochę czasu na odpowiednie sformułowanie odpowiedzi.

\- Wybacz moją zuchwałość, panie. Ich słowa zraniły mnie wcześniej, ale twoi towarzysze mają racje: jestem brudna, śmierdząca i zawszona. I taka zostanę, jeśli się stąd nie wydostanę. Dothrakowie każą mi nosić wiadra z nieczystościami i kroić końskie mięso, ale ja potrafię znacznie więcej. Znam języki, sztukę pisania, obyczaje panujące wśród możnych.

Starała się nie patrzeć na Faeza, ale kontem oka dostrzegła, że wstaje z posłania.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem interesu panie. Czyż ciebie i twoich towarzyszy nie nazywają mądrymi? _Khal_ odda mnie za darmo lub za bezcen, cały zysk zatrzymasz dla siebie.

Faez stał już tuż przed nią. Uznała, że czas kończyć przemowę.

\- Jeśli zaś nadal mnie nie chcesz, proszę cię tylko o jedną łaskę: zabij mnie tu i teraz.

Zamknęła oczy, w zasadzie gotowa na przyjęcie śmiertelnego ciosu

Zamiast tego usłyszała śmiech.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem – obwieścił po chwili Faez – jesteś bardzo nielojalną niewolnicą. Ludzie z pokolenia mego ojca pokarali by cię śmiercią, prawdopodobnie z użyciem dzikich bestii lub jakiejś skomplikowanej i bolesnej maszynerii. Masz wyjątkowe szczęście, że spora ich liczba zeszła ostatnimi czasy z tego świata. Świat się zmienia, możliwe że teraz nawet nielojalni niewolnicy mogą być użyteczni.

Odważyła się otworzyć oczy, a zo Kendaq roześmiał się jeszcze raz.

\- Emanuje z ciebie nadzieja i radość, jak widzę. Zaprawdę, jesteś chyba pierwszą kurwą w historii, która tak bardzo pragnie zostać własnością Mądrych Panów z Yunkai. Wezmę cię od _khala_ ….

Niespodziewanie przerwał i przykucnął obok, przystawiając jej nóż do szyi.

\- …ale zapamiętaj sobie, że w odróżnieniu od tych śmierdzących dzikusów, Mądrych Panów nie można zdradzać bezkarnie.


	3. Człowiek Interesu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punkt widzenia handlarza niewolników

 

Obudził się z głową obolałą jakby po uderzeniu młotem. Noc spędzona na piciu z Dothrakami zrobiła swoje. Na szczęście zbliżał się już koniec tej udręki.

Wstał i przemył twarz i ręce w misie z wodą, po czym sięgnął po ubrania. Długa, prosta lniana koszula, skórzane dothrackie spodnie, wełniany burnus. Żadnej ekstrawagancji, dzisiaj czekała ich długa droga.

Azzaka zastał przed namiotem.

\- Wszystko już przygotowane, zwijamy namioty i czekamy na Haznaka – Łysy Yunkajczyk złożył raport, drapiąc się przy tym w nos, w którym nosił imponującej wielkości złoty kolczyk.

\- Wziął prezenty? – dopytał Faez.

Grubas został wysłany w celu odpowiedniego pożegnania _khala_. Z nie do końca zrozumiałych powodów Dothrakowie polubili go najbardziej, choć ten ledwo potrafił ścierpieć ich barbarzyństwo.

\- Tak jak ustaliśmy, trochę tanich błyskotek i dobrej broni – potwierdził Azzak.

Dothrakowie znali się na wojaczce, ale ich gust estetyczny pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. W sumie i tak zrobili na nich świetny interes. W zamian za podarki dostali trochę starych koni, mleko i wysuszone mięso. No i niewolników. Pięciu silnych chłopów i dziesięć, nie jedenaście niewolnic… Ta jasnowłosa lysyjka trochę go niepokoiła. Może jednak trzeba było jej się pozbyć?

\- ...dziewięćset osiemdziesięciu sześciu… - Azzak głośno odczytywał coś z glinianej tabliczki.

\- Co proszę? – Faez nie dosłyszał, o co chodziło.

\- Liczba niewolników, stan na dziś rano według raportu głównego nadzorcy.  

\- Nie powinno ich być więcej? Policzyliście tych, których dostaliśmy od Jhokko?

\- Tak, ale są też ubytki. Troje padło w nocy, dwa bachory i stara baba. A przedwczoraj, w czasie przemarszu karawany, jakiś młody poczuł się zbyt odważny…

Ile to już w tym miesiącu, tuzin? Poczuł, że wzbiera w nim gniew.

\- I co, musieli go od razu zabić? Przekaz strażnikom, żeby nie nadużywali bata. Ponadto od dzisiaj zwiększamy przydział żywności. Będziemy też robić przerwy w czasie marszu, przy najmocniejszym słońcu.

Azzak wykrzywił usta w zimnym uśmiechu, błyskając co najmniej półtuzinem złotych zębów.

\- Jesteś zaprawdę miłosiernym panem, Faez. Zacznij im jeszcze rozdawać cytrynowe ciastka.

Stopień głupoty jego wspólników nie przestawał zadziwiać Faeza.

\- Jestem gospodarny. Nie zamierzam pozwolić na niszczenie mojej własności.

Azzak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Towar wykrusza się w drodze, naturalna kolej rzeczy. Jak prowadziliśmy karawany za czasów twojego ojca, padało trzech niewolników na dziesięciu, a nikt nie miał pretensji.

Mój ojciec był takim samym idiotą, jak ty.

\- Czasy się zmieniają. Wtedy za niewolnika płacono dwadzieścia razy mniej, niż dzisiaj. Musisz nauczyć się pracować w nowych warunkach Azzak, albo nasza współpraca dobiegnie końca. Albo przyjmiesz moje zasady, albo za każdego zmarłego będziesz od teraz płacił z własnego udziału. Przekaż moje polecenia nadzorcom – mówił wolno i spokojnie, ale wyraźnie – każ też im przysłać jakiś silnych chłopów, którzy szybko złożą mój namiot. Nie chce potem niepotrzebnie stać na słońcu.

Złotozębny nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale mimo to po chwili skinął głową i odszedł do swoich obowiązków. Faez przywołał strażnika i polecił mu przyprowadzić konia.

 Dosiadłszy wierzchowca, skierował się kłusem poza granicę obozu, gdzie czekała go jego karawana. Większość wozów i idący za nimi niewolnicy dołączyła przedwczoraj. Dał im cały dzień odpoczynku, ale dłużej nie zamierzał czekać. Dothrakowie byli porywczy, jeden głupi incydent mógł wszystko popsuć.

Długo ciągnąca się kolumna wydawała się być gotowa do drogi. Przynajmniej pod tym względem Azzak dobrze wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. Daleko na przedzie czekała już straż złożona z proporcami wszystkich khalów, którzy zagwarantowali mu swobodny przemarsz. Dalej wozy z zaopatrzeniem i podarkami, które wręczali Dothrakom w zamian za niewolników. Tych ostatnich zostało im już niewiele.  Inne wozy, z namiotami i ich wyposażeniem stały na samym końcu, razem z ze starymi szkapami, zarazem niosącymi prowiant jak i będącymi jego potencjalnym źródłem.

Faez ruszył do przodu i wkrótce znalazł się wśród tych, którzy byli celem całej jego wyprawy. Niewolnicy w większość siedzieli prosto na ziemi, rozglądając się ponuro i czekając na rozkaz wymarszu. Wokół nich krążyli strażnicy na koniach. Jak psy pilnujące trzody. Prawie tysiąc owieczek posłusznie wyczekiwało, aż każe im się ruszyć. Młode kobiety, starsze dzieci, silni mężczyźni ze wszystkich chyba stron świata. Źródło jego przyszłej pomyślności. Żeby ich zebrać, spędził ponad trzy miesiące na barbarzyńskim pustkowiu, prowadząc pierwszą kupiecką karawanę od prawie dwóch lat, od czasu gdy rozpoczął się Krwawy Kataklizm, jak w Yunkai nazywano serię wydarzeń, za które odpowiadała szalona wiedźma, Daenerys Wiarołomna. Jej działania przyczyniły się do dotkliwego niedoboru niewolników i znacznie podbiły ich ceny. Na szczęście o niej i jej przeklętych smokach można już było powoli zapominać, życie wracało do normalności. Ten, kto wypełni istniejąca na rynku lukę, zdobędzie na nim dominującą pozycję. Faez miał nadzieje, że dzięki swojej wyprawie na Morze Dothraków tym kimś będzie on.

\- Hey, hey!

Z oddali zbliżać zaczęła się charakterystyczna sylwetka. Haznak zo Miklas, zawsze elegancki handlarz niewolników o posturze wypukłej beczki zbliżał się ku niemu, niepewnie acz odważnie prowadząc swego konia. Nie był dobrym jeźdźcem i większość podróży spędzał w krytym wozie, ale teraz zapewne chciał przekazać mu relację ze swojego spotkania z _khalem_. Wyjechał mu naprzeciw.

Spotkali się w połowie drogi.

\- Jedziemy na przód i zaczynamy marsz – zakomenderował Faez. Jechali obok siebie, zostawiając za sobą niewolników. Wkrótce minęli też stojące z przodu wozy. Naprzeciw wyjechał im dowódca przedniej straży. Faez dał znak ręką najpierw jemu, a następnie przewodnikowi z kolumny wozów. Wkrótce dało się słyszeć krzyki ponaglających niewolników nadzorców. Ruszyli. Teraz obaj przywódcy mogli już rozmawiać.

\- Ledwo udało mi się wyrwać – zaczął Haznak, ocierając pot z czoła jedwabną chustką – Dothrakowie wręcz nie chcieli mnie puścić, ale myślę, że ostatecznie rozstaliśmy się w dobrych nastrojach. Jhokko zamierza iść na Lhazareńczyków. Obiecałem im broń, w zamian za niewolników, których na nich wezmą.

\- Dobrze – ocenił Faez – musimy kultywować kontakty handlowe.

\- Dalej zamierzasz iść przez Meereen? – Haznak zapytał z niepokojem.

\- Może – odpowiedział wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

Meereen. To słowo nabrało w ostatnich latach nieprzyjemnego dla Yunkajczyków brzmienia. Miejsce walk i męczeństwa. A także pole jednej z najkrwawszych i najstraszliwszych bitew, jakie kiedykolwiek widział świat. Nazywali ją Bitwą Ognia.

Haznak jakby wyczuł, o czym myślał.

\- Wiesz, byłem tam tego przeklętego dnia i do dzisiaj nie wiem, jakim cudem zachowałem życie. Ginęli nasi najlepsi i najwspanialsi obywatele. Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Paezhar zo Myraq, Morghaz zo Zherzyn… No i twój ojciec i bracia, oczywiście.

Przeboleje tą stratę. Gdyby żyli, byłbym trzecim synem bez perspektyw, pomyślał Faez.

\- Nieskalani, Dothrakowie, wyzwoleńcy, najemnicy, jakieś wyłaniające się prosto z morza diabły wcielone z Westeros, i wszyscy szli na nas. Do tego dookoła epidemia, i te ziejące ogniem latające demony – rysował ponury obraz Haznak.

\- Pomiot pieprzonej kurwy i czarownicy. Potwory spaliły połowę miasta i większość naszego obozu. Wiesz, jak śmierdzi spalone ciało? Albo sto spalonych ciał?

Nie, ale sto razy słyszałem twoją relację. Uznał, że czas przerwać wystąpienie grubasa.

\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Wracamy do normalności. Westerosczycy się wynieśli. Jednego ze smoków ubiliśmy, drugi wyniósł się nie wiadomo gdzie…

\- Słyszałem, że odleciał na nim jakiś cyrkowy karzeł – mruknął Haznak.

Wierzysz w najbardziej idiotyczne bajki, pomyślał Faez.

\- Nie ważne, kto na nim odleciał, ważne, że się wyniósł z Meereen. Pewnie zresztą gryzie już ziemię jak Targaryenka.

\- Wiedźma może i zdechła – mruknął Haznak – ale w Meereen nadal rządzi jej prawa ręka i kochanek, Shakaz mo Kandaq. Słyszałem, że razem torturowali małe dziewczynki z najlepszych rodów i kąpali się w ich krwi.

\- Shakaz to teraz nasz sojusznik. Przywrócił niewolnictwo, respektuje traktaty – Faez starał się uspokoić towarzysza.

\- Shakaz to wielokrotny zdrajca i rzeźnik – otyły elegant nie podzielał jego optymizmu – prawda, po bitwie porozumiał się z nami, ale nie zdziwiłbym bym się, gdyby znowu nie oblókł się w szaty rewolucjonisty. Wejdziemy do miasta, ale potem możemy z niego nie wyjść. Albo wypuszczą nas, ale naszych niewolników wezmą dla siebie.

\- W Meereen wynajmiemy statki, skrócimy drogę, sprzedamy towar niższej jakości. Wybrakowane sztuki – przekonywał go do swoich racji Faez.

\- Ryzyko…

\- Jest niewielkie. Nie wejdziemy do miasta, póki nie zorientujemy się dokładnie w sytuacji.

\- Wybacz, Faez, ale muszę cię opuścić. Siedzenie na koniu źle wpływa na mój tyłek. Znajdziesz mnie na wozie. Haznak zawrócił, ale jasne było, że nie pozbył się zupełnie swoich wątpliwości.

Faez nie zatrzymywał go, czując, że jeszcze trochę i stracił by nad sobą panowanie. Zo Miklas był bystrzejszy od Azzaka, ale należał do tego samego gatunku ludzi. Tchórze i w gruncie rzeczy głupcy, kompletnie zadowoleni ze swojej egzystencji, bojący się sięgnąć po więcej. Czy Daenerys Targaryen zawahała się, gdy otrzymała od losu szansę zawładnięcia całym bogactwem Astaporu? Nie ulegało dla niego wątpliwości, że jej polityka musiała być wynikiem obłędu. Ludzie dzielą się na panów i niewolników, tak jak doba dzieli się na noc i na dzień. Próbować to zmienić to jak zakazywać słońcu wschodzić lub zachodzić. Mimo to, nie mógł jej odmówić ambicji. Okazała się użyteczna. Przetrzebiła szeregi oligarchii i osłabiła skorumpowany system. Zadecydował, że gdy już obali resztę tych nieudaczników i zostanie królem Yunkai, postawi Daenerys Targaryen pomnik.

Przedtem będę tylko musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto wie jak wyglądała. Może jakiś niewolnik z Meereen się nada?


End file.
